


Будь счастлив

by Agent_Onyx, fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [29]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Кошмарный сон.
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Мибблы R — NC-17





	Будь счастлив

**Author's Note:**

> Графичное описание трупного разложения.

Сиплый звук тяжёлого частого дыхания словно отражается от стен эхом и прокатывается вдоль них, пока не затихнет, ударившись о тупик в противоположном конце. Слабое жёлтое свечение ночных ламп дёргается и мигает, создавая впечатление, будто тени с неуловимой для глаза скоростью скользят по потолку. Где-то, непонятно откуда — то ли из смежного помещения, то ли вообще отовсюду, — раздаются приглушённые стенания и мокрые шаги. Вокруг никого, коридор по обе стороны выглядит пустым и тихим, только, если прислушаться, слышен шум дождя с улицы. Рики медленно идёт вперёд, поминутно оглядываясь. Что-то не так, он это чувствует. В голове засело понимание, что кто-то невидимый постоянно смотрит на него, дышит ему в затылок, преследует, наступая точно на его следы. Все органы чувств говорят, что Рики ошибается, но глубоко под кожей есть ощущение, будто он не один. Нервы на пределе. Каждая секунда тянется в ожидании, что вот-вот чья-то холодная липкая ладонь схватит его сзади.

Раздается хлопок, какой бывает, когда металл резко ударяется о косяк. Рики бежит вперёд и видит, что в конце коридора ещё слегка колеблется туда-сюда по инерции дверь без обозначений, ведущая на лестницу.

— Гай? Гай, это ты?

Рики выходит на площадку с перилами. Ноги липнут к полу. Он смотрит вниз. Подошвы ботинок утопают в чём-то тёмно-красном, быстро густеющем. В нос ударяет железистый запах, и Рики понимает, во что наступил. Крови так много, что она стекает по металлическим ступенькам с «вафельным» узором. На стенах, покрытых матовой пастельно-голубой краской, отчётливо видны кровавые отпечатки человеческих ладоней. Совсем ещё свежие, растекающиеся вниз узкими красными полосками с каплей на конце. Прямо под собой Рики слышит дребезг торопливых шагов по металлу. Он тут же срывается с места и бежит следом.

— Постой, Гай! 

А вдруг не догонит, вдруг станет поздно. Волнение комом поднимается к горлу. Мысли беспорядочно мельтешат, мелькая смутными образами перед глазами. Тревожное предчувствие чего-то нехорошего гонит вперёд. 

Рики, запыхавшись, спотыкается. К нему вдруг приходит понимание, что он уже несколько часов бежит вниз по лестнице. Давно стих путеводный стук чужих шагов, который он преследовал, а ступеньки всё не кончаются. Позади и впереди всё те же матово-голубые стены с кровавыми потёками, над головой — потрескавшийся потолок. Из тонких трещин, с краёв которых пылью осыпается штукатурка, сочится чёрный плотный дым. В нём словно слышатся заторможенные слова, произнесённые тонкими голосками. Голосами тех, кого Рики знал в Гардиан. Тех, кто уже давно мёртв. 

Наконец Рики замечает, что этажом ниже есть выход с разбитой красной лампочкой над ним. Не отводя от него глаз в страхе, что стоит отвернуться — и стена окажется глухой, Рики медленно спускается, а потом заходит в дверь. Он оказывается в тёмном помещении, кажущемся знакомым. Он раньше уже бывал здесь. Как раз в тот день, когда заметил Ясона на подземном этаже во время аукциона и пошёл следом.

Зеленоватые покачивающиеся отсветы скользят по стенам. Они — единственный источник света, пока глаза не привыкают видеть в темноте. Рики начинает различать знакомые стеклянные стены и пол, по ту сторону которых плещется огромный аквариум. В нос ему ударяет резкий, солоноватый запах гниющей рыбы. Приглядевшись, Рики замечает источник смрада, — в паре метров от него по ту сторону в стекло вжалось тело гибрида из лаборатории Киира. Человеческая его половина превратилась в серовато-белую, бесформенную, раздутую массу, хвостовая часть в месте соприкосновения со стеклом распалась на плавающие в воде ошмётки плоти с чешуёй. Некогда потусторонне красивое лицо потеряло очертания и напоминает круглого пучеглазого головастика, обезображенного проступающими под плёнкообразной кожей сосудами. Тонкие рыбные косточки, торчащие из дыр в хвосте, при колебаниях воды трутся о стекло, издавая противный высокий скрежет. Поблёкший от разложения плавник плотно прилип к поверхности и выглядит иссохшим.

Рики описывает полукруг, обходя вздувшийся труп. Вдруг его бросает в холодный пот, — он замечает, как белёсые, размякшие и вышедшие из орбит от разложения глаза двинулись, уставившись прямо на него. Рики кричит и бежит, не оборачиваясь. Позади слышится плеск.

Как и следовало ожидать, двери нет. Рики упирается в сплошную стену. 

— Нет! Твою мать, нет! Выпустите меня!

Рики истерично стучит ладонью в стену и кричит, надеясь, что кто-нибудь его услышит. Шум позади наконец стихает. Уловив эту наступившую тишину, Рики тоже умолкает, стараясь даже дышать как можно реже. Он смотрит назад, но комната и водное пространство под стеклом пусты. А потом слышит тихий писк прямо под своими ногами. Опустив взгляд, Рики понимает, что издаёт этот звук. Мерзкое разлагающееся чудовище длинными когтями царапает пол с той стороны, оставляя на стекле глубокие белые борозды. Оно так настойчиво, что несколько ногтей отстают от бледных вздувшихся пальцев. В воде расплываются, как кляксы, красные облачка со сгустками крови и полупрозрачными кусочками кожи. Пол начинает идти трещинами. Рики даже вскрикнуть не успевает, как проваливается в воду.

Зловонная пучина поглощает его. Он опускается на дно в невесомости, чувствуя кожей колыхание воды. А затем — падение. Всего через мгновение Рики резко ударяется об пол. Нет больше ни воды, ни полутёмной комнаты. Дно словно было потолком, провалившись сквозь который, Рики снова очутился в коридоре.

— У меня всё хорошо, мне никогда в жизни не было так спокойно, — эти слова, раздавшиеся за спиной, звучат как-то странно. Сипло, с влажным клёкотом и бульканьем. Рики медленно и нехотя разворачивается, из горла невольно вырывается испуганный вздох.

— Не переживай за меня, я в полном порядке, — Гай улыбается. Его синие, покрытые маленькими язвами и окоченевшие губы с трудом растягиваются в стороны. При каждом слове из его раскрывающегося рта по подбородку стекает почти чёрная вязкая кровь. В воздухе стоит удушающий запах гниения. 

— И ты тоже должен быть счастлив, — Гай еле идёт, покачиваясь. Видно, что ему трудно удерживать равновесие, когда на ногах уже нет ни кожи, ни мышц, одни только жёлтые пористые кости выше ботинок. Зато кожа есть у него на лице. Желтовато-серая, с отчётливой паутинкой синих сосудов, покрытая трупными пятнами, она свисает вниз лоскутами, обнажая влажную плоть и глазные яблоки. Рики точно знает, что мясо Гая липкое и в слизи, как испортившаяся колбаса. Пепельно-русые волосы клочками осыпаются на плечи, иногда вместе с кусочками скальпа. А Гай всё смотрит на Рики помутневшими, покрывшимися сизой плёнкой глазами. 

— Прошу, будь счастлив, — снова тянет Гай. Он не должен бы говорить, разлагаясь буквально на ходу.

Рики испуганно пятится назад. Сердце колотится в груди, ноющая боль под рёбрами не даёт нормально дышать. Он знает, что Гай никогда не навредит ему. Даже в его словах нет ничего плохого, напротив, заверения о счастье — последнее, что ожидаешь услышать в подобной ситуации. Именно это пугает Рики до усрачки. Он не может отвести взгляд и смотрит, во все глаза смотрит, как его любовник беззаботно идёт ему навстречу, улыбаясь. Это так неправильно.

— Не подходи, Гай, пожалуйста.

— Почему? Что-то не так? — лицо Гая искажают непонимание и огорчение, возможно, даже обида. Он смотрит, как побитый щенок.

— Просто… Стой там, ладно?

— Почему, Рики?

Гай продолжает идти. Его внутренние органы начинают вываливаться наружу. Удивительно, как они до сих пор держались на месте без брюшной стенки. Гай немигающим взглядом смотрит на Рики, в уголках его глаз собирается мутная белёсая жидкость, похожая на гной, а потом скатывается вниз подобно слезам. Гай не видит, что у него под ногами, и наступает на собственные кишки. Это ему не помешало бы идти вперёд, если бы собственными шагами он не потянул себя вниз, как за верёвочку. Он падает на пол, но продолжает ползти.

На его лице всё ещё улыбка. Сгнившая, превратившаяся в какое-то омерзительное желе, кожа окончательно сползает вниз. Рики больше не может это выносить. Он заводит руку за спину, нащупывает дверную ручку и шагает в проём. И падает, запнувшись о порог. Отталкиваясь от пола всеми конечностями, он отползает и с силой захлопывает дверь ногой.

Всё стихает. Рики вдруг понимает, что смотрит на очень знакомую дверь. Точнее, её уже и нет — это одна из стен его комнаты в Эос. Пэты не могут выходить наружу самостоятельно, двери закрываются даже без линии стыка. На них нет ни замка, ни ручки. Их невозможно открыть, изнутри все стены выглядят одинаково гладкими.

— Какая жалость. Ты бросил его там одного. 

На краю кровати сидит Ясон. Самый обычный, обыденный Ясон в домашней одежде. Длинные волосы собраны в низкий хвост, чтоб не мешались. Рики постоянно видел его таким, когда у Ясона появлялось немного свободного от работы времени, которое он мог провести дома. 

— Я не бросал его. Просто… он… я…

— Ничего, Рики, тебе не нужно оправдываться, — Ясон делает несколько шагов и присаживается на корточки рядом с Рики. Подхватив его подбородок тремя пальцами, Ясон безучастно смотрит прямо в глаза. 

— Ты можешь делать, что угодно. Твои поступки для меня не имеют никакого значения, — с этими словами Ясон улыбается. Рики чувствует его дыхание на своём лице, а потому знает, что тот жив. С ним всё в абсолютной норме, как и всегда. Только улыбка почему-то тревожная. Ломаная, вымученная, будто кто-то насильно растянул уголки губ в стороны. Ясон никогда так не улыбался. Рики даже не может объяснить, в чём дело, он просто видит, какая эта улыбка неприятная, ненормальная. Не просто жестокая, а самая страшная из всех, что он когда-либо видел.

***

— Господин Рики! Проснитесь! Господин Рики!

Рики распахивает глаза. Свет обжигает сетчатку в первое мгновение, а потом в ореоле искусственного свечения вырисовывается обеспокоенное лицо Дэрила. Рики чувствует руки на своих плечах. Одна из них соскальзывает, прижимается к его щеке, собирает мокрые слипшиеся волосы со лба.

— Всё в порядке, всё уже закончилось. Теперь всё хорошо.

Рики рывком вскакивает на постели, нащупывает рукой подушку и бросает её в Дэрила. Следом отправляется всё, что попадётся — голографические часы, планшет, а стакан с водой разбивается у Дэрила прямо под ногами. 

— Ничего не хорошо! Это никогда не закончится! — Рики кричит во всю мощь лёгких. В его руке оказывается прикроватный светильник. Дэрил тут же бледнеет, его лицо вытягивается. Он сбивчиво мямлит:

— Я принесу воды.

Сенсорная дверь успевает закрыться за Дэрилом за секунду до того, как об неё с дребезгом ударяется лампа. 

Пару секунд Рики просто стоит посреди комнаты, учащённо дыша. Сердцебиение пульсирует у него в висках, зрение расплывается тёмными пятнами. Он оседает на пол, а на глазах выступают слёзы.

Он всё ещё видит ту улыбку Ясона. Рики охватывает ощущение безнадёги. Как будто уже никогда ничего не наладится. И ничто не закончится.


End file.
